codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty (SSJJ)
Call of Duty (201X) is an upcoming first-person shooter video game developed by X for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Steam, and Facebook. It's the first in the Alternate Timeline series, and is set in modern time with modern tech. Settings The game is set in an Alternate 1994, and surrounds a conflict known as the World War III (Alternate). Backstory In an Alternate 1962; Gough Whitlam is wins an election to become Prime Minister of Australia as such the Australian troops are withdrawn from Vietnam, and Military Conscription is outlawed in Australia. In 1964; Prime Minister Whitlam visits President JF Kennedy, and thus prevented his assassination instead the authority learn of Oswald's plans, and arrest him. With JFK still alive, and in office the Vietnam War (Alternate) ends in 1965 instead of 1972 with the Unification of Vietnam by the South Vietnamese. In 1963; Whitlam refuses to allow Australians to aid the British during the Indonesia-Malaysia Confrontation, however the results remain the same the British Government condemns Whitlam's actions. Tension rises between Australia, and British Parliaments when Whitlam refused to leave office. In 1969; Oswald escapes from his incarceration, and assassinate Whitlam. Australia blames the UK, and William McMahon replaces has Prime Minister until 1971 were he is succeeded by Gorton, and than Malcolm Fraser in 1975. Tension rises further after Australia enters the Soviet-Afghan War as an Ally to the Democratic Republic of Aghanistan, but Neutral to the Soviets. Kennedy is still in office as 1979, and tries to help the two arguing Parliaments to resolve their difference. 1981; Kennedy suffers a fatal aneurysm, and George H.W. Bush becomes 36th President. Bush supports Australia's decisions, and joins the Australians, and DR of Afghanistan as Allies, and a Neutral party to the Soviets. 1989; Collapse of the Soviet Union into the Russian Federation; Australia, DR of Afghanistan, United States, and Russian Federation quell the Insurgency, and Persian Gulf War ends in 1991 with Coalition victory. Australia, United States, Russia, and Afghanistan end both Communism, and Capitalism and form a new alliance. Tension between the British, and Australia boil after the Australian SAS troops forcibly remove the Nuclear weapons from the British Arsenal; active, and standby warheads as put of the Global Disarmament and Confiscation Act. New Zealand reject the British's order to stop Australia's GDCA Enforcement Agency from Disarming nuclear weapons. North Korea also gains tension after the Australia's GDCA-EA forcibly remove all items nuclear weapons, and have them launched into deep space. British Parliament eventually puts aside their differences with Australian Parliament, and sign the GDCA, but North Korea refuses to sign. 1992; Nuclear weapons are no more, and production of said weapons is now an international crime. North Korea meets with merges the reserves with active personnel, and enforces conscription to all civilians over 17. North Korea's military strength triples, and becomes the largest in the World. Australia announces its Independence Referendum to the British, and reveals that 96% of Australians votes yes and blame the British's previous treatment. British becomes the only nation not to recognise their independence, and orders the re-establishment of the Australian Governor-General. Australia drops HM from all their ship designations, and replaces it with FR (Federal Republic). Prime Minister Keating's title is switched to FR President Keating, and Kim Beazley becomes Prime Minister of Australia. British-Australia relations are destroyed when President Keating orders to sinking of import-ship HMS Windsor transporting tea leaves, and British made products to Australia while sparing the crew. 1994; After irreparable ties are broken the British declare war on Australia, and North Korea declares war on the signees of the GDCA. Factions